


Feelings (and Boys) Are Dumb

by FairydustOnRoses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Sort Of, full of dumb boys who don't want to feel feelings, this is a fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairydustOnRoses/pseuds/FairydustOnRoses
Summary: Derek paused. “I just said I needed to get away from work, Erica.”A snort sounded from behind Derek as Boyd joined them at the edge of the dance floor.“And we totally knew that meant you didn’t want to deal with feelings for Stiles anymore,” stated Erica, as if it were the simplest explanation. It was true, but Derek wasn’t going to admit that.---In which everyone knows about Derek's feelings for Stiles and attempts to get them together (as good friends do).





	1. Prologue - Heard it in a Past Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm anxious about my cross-country move and opened a word doc. Here's the 2500 words that came out. 
> 
> I'm still working on the fic but I decided to post chapter one to hopefully motivate me to keep going with it. 
> 
> Chapter titles are Maggie Rogers songs because she's stuck in my head right now.

It took Derek an embarrassingly long time to realize he was in love with the Sherriff’s son. 

The most annoying part about it was that it happened one day without him noticing. The kid was always running around the station, especially after his mother passed away. Even in high school he could often be found in an unused interrogation room trying to complete his homework while keeping a stealthy eye on his father. 

Derek always found it funny how both the Sheriff and his son thought they were looking out for the other one without them noticing. Both noticed. And both adamantly tried to insist that they did not need a babysitter. 

In a police station, everyone was aware of the humorous situations where the son tried to parent the father and the father, though good-natured about it, tried to assert his authority even more so over his deputies to compensate. The deputies spent many afternoons watching the bickering between the Sheriff and his teenager and attempting to hide their chuckles. 

Perhaps it was because the Sheriff’s son was always around that Derek didn’t notice the difference at first. 

When Derek was sixteen, he got a job at the police department doing odd jobs for them. In return for coffee runs and other small errands, the deputies would give him tips about the police academy and even (off the books of course) run a couple case files past him. 

Derek’s start at the station coincided with the summer that the Sheriff’s wife died. 

Sheriff Stilinski, a deputy at the time, was obviously under intense stress and most of the other deputies were picking up extra cases from him so he could spend time at the hospital with his wife and son. 

After the funeral was over, the Sheriff started to bring his son, Stiles, to the station with him. At first, Stiles was quiet. He was small for a ten-year-old, with slumped shoulders and wide honey-colored eyes. The other deputies began to notice that he took in information around him with increasing interest. Soon he began to ask each of them questions. 

And then he didn’t stop. 

Derek was unsure if he had been prone to incessant questioning before his mother’s death and just took some time to readjust or if this was a new habit he had developed. 

Luckily for Derek, he was not subjected to this until after he became a deputy himself almost five years later. Derek’s mother, Talia, convinced him it would be prudent to have at least an associate’s degree under his belt before attending the Police Academy and Derek therefore spent some time taking classes at Beacon Hills Community College. 

When Derek returned to the station as a deputy, he found a gangly sixteen-year-old who decided that Derek was the newest alternative to Google. Derek quickly discovered that the best way to combat this annoyance was to provide Stiles with something to distract himself. 

For the most part, this meant books. Books about police work, memoirs about famous cases, articles about trials, and the occasional file for an ongoing investigation. Stiles spent many afternoons immersed in these reading materials and once Stiles started his senior year and was taking all AP courses, his workload prevented much of his previous in-depth questioning. 

When Stiles returned from Columbia in the summers and during holidays, Derek was happy to see the Sheriff happy. Derek didn’t miss him, he just liked to know that the Sheriff wasn’t as lonely at home anymore. No one should be without their family for long. 

Derek didn’t give much thought to his feelings for Stiles outside of the obvious annoyance, occasional humor, and even respect for his work ethic and moral compass. Okay, so maybe he gave it a little thought. But affection was not on that list. Love certainly wasn’t. 

Thinking back on it, attraction may have been what pushed him over the edge. Thoughts about Stiles long fingers, full lower lip, and graceful neck flit across Derek’s mind before he could clamp down on them. He reminded himself that this was the Sheriff’s son. 

To be fair, a voice in the back of his mind whispered, he is nineteen now. 

But no, his reasoning argued back, still the Sheriff’s son. 

Who knew if he was even gay? Just because Derek was attracted to him didn’t mean that Stiles would like him back. There was no way. Derek was just another one of his father’s deputies to him. He wouldn’t think about him that way, even if he was inclined towards guys. 

But how would Derek know unless he made his interest known? Surely Stiles could make his own adult decisions? 

But the Sheriff. That was not a can of worms Derek wanted to open while he still worked in this department. Or ever, really. 

Derek pushed both voices out of his head and tried to focus on the case file in front of him.


	2. Chapter 1 - Light On

This was not happening to him. 

Derek came out with Boyd and Erica to avoid Stiles. 

“How did he even get in here?” Derek shouted to his companions over the music. 

“The club is open to anyone over eighteen, Der-Bear,” Erica shouted back with a smirk. 

Right. For some reason, Derek didn’t think of Stiles as an adult yet. 

I wonder why, a sarcastic voice sniggered in the back of his head as he watched Stiles flailing on the dance floor. 

Erica giggled as she followed the line of Derek’s gaze and saw Stiles attempting to twerk. 

It’s not that Stiles had been particularly annoying at the station today, just normal Stiles annoying. But Derek was still trying his hardest to avoid the idea that he might have feelings for his boss’s son. He had finally come to terms with the fact that Stiles grew up well when he was away at college. The moles, the slightly longer hairstyle, his torso and shoulders filling out the flannels he was still prone to wearing daily. His ass.

Okay. Stop. Derek thought to himself again that finding someone attractive did not in any way mean that there were deeper feelings underneath. It was just his body. 

No. that wasn’t right either. Not only did that sound bad in his head, Derek knew it wasn’t true. 

Unable to stop himself, Derek continued to watch Stiles move around the dance floor. A red-haired girl pulled him off the floor after a few minutes and they made their way towards a table filled with couples. 

The redhead settled next to a douchy-looking guy who immediately put his arm around her. A couple with dimples was making out next to them and effectively ignoring the room at large. The third couple made Derek do a double-take as Stiles sat down in the open seat next to them. 

Derek felt a hand on his arm and Erica’s voice in his ear said, “I didn’t realize Cora and Isaac were still together.” 

Cora, Derek’s younger sister, was sitting half on top of a tall, curly-haired boy and laughing at something he was saying. She turned to Stiles and punched his shoulder as he joined them. 

“I didn’t realize they were together at all,” Derek muttered. He took a couple steps towards them before being stopped by Erica’s hand gripping his forearm. Their eyes met and Erica nodded her head towards the bar where Boyd was getting them another round. 

“Tonight was supposed to get your mind off stupid teenage romances. Let’s finish this round and go somewhere else.” 

Derek paused. “I just said I needed to get away from work, Erica.” 

A snort sounded from behind Derek as Boyd joined them at the edge of the dance floor. 

“And we totally knew that meant you didn’t want to deal with feelings for Stiles anymore,” stated Erica, as if it were the simplest explanation. It was true, but Derek wasn’t going to admit that. 

“We got your back, buddy.” Boyd smiled at him. “Drink this, then we’ll go to Brennan’s Pub.” 

Erica pumped her fist in the air. “And do shots till all our bad decisions seem justified!” 

Boyd took her unfinished vodka cranberry and downed the rest of it in one gulp. “No, Erica.” 

Derek felt his mouth curl up into a small smile and ushered his friends to the exit, dropping his drink back on the bar without touching it. 

~~~

“I think Cora had the best idea,” Lydia stated, effectively closing the discussion. 

“Yeah, guys, we have a guest house in the backyard that, like, four people can stay in. Plus, the den in the main house has a bunch of couches so there is plenty of room for you all. And a couple of my friends from college are coming down too,” Cora added. 

She had to shout to be heard over the music, but Stiles understood most of it. Enough to know that he would be spending Fourth of July at the Hale house. Mansion? Estate? Whatever it was. 

Stiles piped up, “Lyds, I agree with you. I’m in. Let me know what you want me to bring for the cook out, Cora.” 

The conversation after that consisted of the group divvying up the shopping list and deciding who would get the firewood. And the alcohol. 

“Won’t your parents mind if we’re drinking underage?” Allison bit her lip. 

Cora shook her head. “They won’t. as long as no one breaks anything. They’d rather us do it there so we don’t have to drive anywhere afterwards.” 

Jackson laughed and Isaac shoved Scott’s shoulder. “That was not my fault!” Scott exclaimed. The three of them began to sling insults at each other, reminding Stiles of the boy’s lacrosse locker room at Beacon Hills High. 

A smile spread across Stiles’ face and he settled in to enjoy the mayhem. The smile grew bigger when Cora said, “My brother was checking out your ass.” 

“I didn’t think Erica would get him to agree to coming here. She texted earlier saying he wanted to go out.” 

“I told her we were going to be here. She and Lydia agree that he needs to see you outside of work to get up the courage to ask you out,” Cora said with another laugh. 

“I’m starting to think that he isn’t really interested,” hummed Stiles. “But I know he isn’t very good at expressing himself.” 

“The only one who doesn’t know about my brother’s feelings for you is my brother.” 

Jackson seemed to catch on to their conversation at this point and butt in, “There’s no way Derek would settle for someone like you, Stilinski.” Lydia dug her nails into Jackson’s arm around her shoulders and his smug face twisted into a wince. 

“One day Lydia might realize what a colossal jerk-face you are and take solace with me,” Stiles spat back. Lydia kicked him under the table. Everyone laughed at Stiles and Jackson’s matching expressions of chagrin. 

“Maybe he’ll feel more comfortable at his house and say something there,” Allison reasoned. Scott nodded his head in agreement with his girlfriend. 

“Not if there are fifteen other teenagers running around,” Stiles muttered. He hadn’t missed the fact that Derek had all but fled once he realized Stiles’ group was here. 

The group continued with their shopping conversation, but Stiles mostly tuned them out. His mind bounced around between ideas to get Derek alone, the research paper he had to finish for his summer class tomorrow, and how to convince his dad to let him stay at the Hale’s overnight. 

The Sheriff wasn’t stupid, he knew Stiles drank in college. But during the holidays when Stiles lived under his roof, he wasn’t having it. He wanted him home by midnight, no exceptions. Not that Stiles couldn’t drink at other times, but that wasn’t the point. Stiles knew the Sheriff would know about the booze at this party and maybe his task would be convincing his father that he would abstain. (Ha). 

Stiles had to figure out a way to be alone with Derek at that party. The only way Stiles could see that happening was after all his friends coupled off and crashed for the night. Derek tended to avoid Stiles around his friends. And he knew from what Cora told him that he hid in his room whenever she had friends over their house. 

Stiles didn’t want to ambush Derek in his room… well, okay, he did. But maybe easing into the conversation first was a better idea. 

A groan escaped from the back of his throat as he suddenly remembered the six pages he still had to add to his essay about the societal benefits of unisex bathrooms. 

Scott had moved on to telling a story about one of the parties he went to when he visited Allison at Berkley. Stiles listened until the end then stood up to make his goodbyes. 

“Don’t forget,” Cora intoned as she hugged him, “I need you to make the wings for the party.” 

“Oh, I love the spicy garlic ones!” Allison piped in. 

“And the sesame,” Isaac said with a glazed look in his eye. “You make the best food, dude.” 

A balloon swelled inside Stiles’ chest. His friends told him this often, but it was always nice to hear it. 

Scott got up to clap him on the back. “The honey barbecue ones too.” 

“Yes!” Cora screeched. “Those are Derek’s favorite; you have to make those for him.” 

“I think you want me to date your brother more than I want to date him myself, Cora.” 

She shrugged. “You’re not wrong.” 

~~~

Erica was upset that they left Jungle and Derek felt bad about changing the plans abruptly. But it really had been an attempt for him to forget about Stiles, not that he would admit that to Erica and Boyd. 

When Erica jumped up and sauntered over to the bathroom at the back of the pub, Boyd said in his quiet, even tones, “Should you maybe spend some time with him outside of work, away from his father, before you decide how to feel about the relationship?” 

“There’s no relationship,” said Derek sharply. He took a deep breath through his nose and reined in his annoyance. 

“Sorry, man.” 

“No, it’s not… it’s just, there shouldn’t be a relationship between us. I’ve known him for so long –.” 

“And relationships change over time.” 

“Yes but, our relationship,” Derek made air quotes, “Doesn’t exist. His father is my boss. I watched him grow up, that’s a little creepy don’t you think?” 

Boyd pursed his lips a little, thinking. “But you weren’t attracted to him when he was younger. Your feelings developed over time. If this summer was the first time you met him, even still being the Sheriff’s son, would you think twice about asking him out?” 

Derek put his face in his hands. “No.” 

“What did I miss?” Erica said from behind him. 

“We’re working through our deepest desires.” Boyd deadpanned. 

“I hate you both,” Derek grumbled.

“Cora just texted me and said you’re having a party on the Fourth.” Erica pouted when Derek raised his head to look at her. “Why didn’t you invite me?” 

“This is the first I’m hearing about it,” Derek defended. “Oh god.” He dropped his head straight onto the table this time. So many teenagers in one place. What did he do to deserve this? 

“That’s the perfect place for you and Stiles to talk.” Derek could imagine Erica’s eyes lighting up at the thought. This had to be a joke. Even if it wasn’t, there was no rule that said he had to spend time with Cora’s friends. 

Would it be so bad if Derek had a place and time to talk to Stiles away from the station? Even just to establish that there wouldn’t be any benefit to a relationship between them. Derek didn’t want that. Surely Stiles didn’t want that either. Unless he did. 

Derek decided then that he should have gone with Erica’s original suggestion of shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to keep this going, I'm super excited about the ideas in my head 
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr: damnpoe-2187


	3. Chapter 2 - Give a Little

The amount of time Stiles dedicated to making these wings was unwise. 

Well, no, he reasoned. He did finish the essay yesterday and send it in before the midnight deadline. And he had all weekend to start the reading for the quiz on Monday. He totally had time to perfect the wings before the party tonight. 

Stiles had picked up Scott this morning to go shopping for ingredients. Stiles needed the wings while Scott had to pick up vegetables for his homemade salsa and chips to accompany it. 

Even though Scott could have gone back and made the salsa at his house, he decided to stay over at Stiles’ and make it there. Scott finished up chopping the veggies in about five minutes flat and had the finished product in a covered bowl in the fridge after fifteen. 

The wings would obviously take more time but once they were in the oven, Stiles and Scott would retire to the living room and play video games. Bro time. 

“I can’t believe you’re taking a summer class,” Scott wined at Stiles tossed the wings in sauce. “You just spent the whole year in class, don’t you want a break?” 

“Of course, buddy,” Stiles explained. “I got a couple weeks off. And taking this class now means that I can have extra free time during the fall semester.” 

“Oh yeah!” Scott’s whole expression lit up. “We can skype more. Actually, my mom says I have to start looking at which vet programs I want to apply to and I found a couple…” 

Stiles half listened to what Scott was saying about the colleges he found. Scott launched into the pros (low price) and cons (distance from Allison) of each program and spent a good amount of time detailing the requirements. 

It was good for Scott to be so invested in finding a vet program. He had spent almost four years working for Dr. Deaton at the pet clinic in town and it was a good fit for him. He was quiet and loveable and firm with the animals in a way that made them all trust him unconditionally. 

From experiencing the college application process himself, Stiles knew that Scott would qualify for financial aid, but probably not any scholarships. Stiles felt bad thinking that; yeah, Scott would make a fantastic vet, but a genius he was not. That was Lydia’s territory. 

Lydia took so many AP classes in high school that she started college a full three semesters ahead. Stiles knew she was bored with her undergrad program at Harvard and was already considering which grad schools to apply to in a couple months. 

Secretly, Stiles missed the rivalry they had in high school over grades. He hoped that Lydia chose a school in New York City to attend so they could at least meet up to study together. He would have to ask her tonight at the party to see if she had a preference yet. 

The first batch of wings (honey barbecue) went into the oven and Stiles couldn’t help thinking about cornering Derek tonight. 

The Hale house, which was a refuge for Stiles’ group in high school, was filled with random small rooms perfect for hiding. Stiles discovered a few during afternoons when the group would overtake the quiet house and turn it into a study den. Cora told them that her mom loved company, even though she was never there in the afternoons, and made sure the fridge and pantry were always stocked with food for the teenagers. 

Stiles knew that each of the couples in the group had at one time or another disappeared to make use of one of the hidden nooks in the house for activities other than studying. Scott still told stories of finding Jackson and Lydia in a compromising position more than once. Not that he should make fun considering he and Allison made use of those spaces just as much, admittedly with more kissing and less clothing removal. 

The group utilized the house for studying but had never attended a party at the Hale’s and Stiles wondered how all the circulating adults might hinder his plans. If he got his dad to agree to letting him attend. 

After Stiles got some of the dishes cleaned up, he raced Scott into the adjoining room and grabbed his switch controller. They passed some time battling it out in Mario Kart before Stiles had to pause the game to rotate the wings in the oven. 

Around two o’clock, when he was adding the third batch to the oven, he heard the front door open and his dad called out a hello. Scott ran into the kitchen to greet the Sheriff and tell Stiles he had to leave. 

“I didn’t realize it was so late, I want to go home and see my mom before her shift.” 

“Alright, buddy, I’ll see you later!” 

“Say hi to Melissa for me,” said the Sheriff as Scott waved his goodbye to them. 

The Sheriff walked down a short hallway to shrug out of his uniform and place his boots in the hall closet. 

“How was your shift, Dad?” Stiles asked when he reentered the kitchen. 

“Nothing too crazy. Some people called in reporting wolf sightings out in the preserve but turns out they were drunk off their asses. Typical fourth shenanigans.” 

Stiles laughed at the absurdity. Wolves in California. Pfft. 

“Are those for the Hale party?” the Sheriff asked as he locked his service arm in the safe. When Stiles nodded the affirmative, he added, “Great, we can drive together.” 

Stiles’ confused expression prompted the Sheriff to elaborate. 

“You think I don’t have friends too? Talia invited me weeks ago. Seems you kids are crashing our party. Most of the department is coming too, those who aren’t on duty tonight anyway.” 

Ah. Great. Derek will never talk to him now, not with his boss just around the corner in his own home. So much for the girls’ grand plan to get Stiles and Derek alone in the same room. 

Stiles flailed around the kitchen for a minute while he decided what to respond. “I assume I’m driving?” The Sheriff nodded. “Any way you’d let me drive you home and then go back to spend the night? Cora says there’s a guesthouse.” 

“Nice try, kid,” his dad grinned. “I’m going to take a shower and then veg for a bit. Those wings will be ready in an hour so we can leave?” 

“Yes.” Stiles answered but was still distracted as he typed out a text to Cora on his phone. 

1:03pm

My dad and I will be there in about an hour. Did you know about the adult party? 

1:06pm 

Cora Hale: Omg no! Not until my mom told me this morning. 

1:07pm

Cora Hale: I’m so sorry! We’ll have to find a way to get you alone with Derek

1:10pm

Don’t worry about it. Who knows if he’ll even come out of his room with all those people at your house? 

1:12pm

Cora Hale: PERFECT! 

Cora Hale: we can smuggle you in

Cora Hale: this is fantastic

Stiles sighed at her enthusiasm. Derek wouldn’t appreciate their matchmaking efforts. The whole point of the “casual, unplanned meeting” was so Derek didn’t feel any outside pressure. Stiles felt all the pressure. He heard about it constantly. But Derek didn’t need to hear about it, it would only scare him further away. 

Stiles phone buzzed again in his pocket. 

1:20pm

Catwoman: heard the adults are crashing our festivities

Catwoman: should we lock you and Derek in the guest house? 

1:21pm

No, Erica. 

1:22pm 

Catwoman: :(

1:25pm

Derek really just needs a safe space to open up

1:26pm 

Catwoman: his house is a safe space!

1:27pm 

I know you and Cora and everyone want us together but it’s gonna take time. Derek needs to do this in his own time 

1:29pm

Catwoman: ok batman

Placing his phone down on the kitchen counter, Stiles ran upstairs to take a quick shower. As much as he wanted things to move forward with Derek, he knew that any push would likely send Derek running in the opposite direction. 

After a quick scrub Stiles threw on a white t-shirt and dark red shorts. He grabbed a blue flannel from the end of his bed in case it got cooler at night. 

He found his dad hanging around in the kitchen eyeing the wings with interest. 

“Ready to go, kid?” 

“We still have time before we have to go. Let me get all the wings in a container. And don’t worry, you can have as many as you want; they’re skinless,” Stiles offered. 

“Humpf,” was the Sheriff’s reply. “We can get there a little early, I told Talia I could help with the grilling if need be. And then you and Derek can finally work out this non-relationship you two have going on.” 

Stiles stared at his father open-mouthed. “Does Derek know that you know?” 

“Son, everyone knows that Derek has feelings for you –.” 

“Except Derek,” Stiles finished. “Yeah, I’ve been hearing that a lot recently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic may end up being longer than the 5 chapters I originally stated it would be, if I continue on with the plot I have in my head


End file.
